


侍奉神的职业-和谐部分1

by shark_pond



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	侍奉神的职业-和谐部分1

吉尔伽美什的手指一路向上，经过每条肋骨都要仔细描摹，似乎那是什么好玩的东西。最后轻轻捻住时臣的乳尖，用指腹按压揉弄。

“好小，”吉尔伽美什说，“还想给你点饰物......看来也不行。”

“男...男性的胸部本来就不是......不是那样的......”

“胸部？胸部的范围很大哦，时臣。”吉尔伽美什被他按住的手力道轻柔地反压制了他，“本王抚摸的地方很精妙，你得说的仔细些。”

乳尖充血挺立，和稍嫌粗糙的麻布摩擦，格外刺激敏感。时臣忍着不要呻吟出声。

“本王记起来了...你家里的贴身衣服，都是柔软细致，头一回穿着乌鲁克的服装，怕是不习惯吧？”吉尔伽美什恶意地掐弄被他掌握在手心的小小肉粒，他的指甲不长，也打磨圆润，但细嫩的皮肉被如此对待，仍是让时臣疼得不能抑制，“本王可是收集了不少乳环，到时赐给你一个，就别在这儿好了，缀上铃铛，走路的时候叮叮当当的响...再敢以虚伪的忠诚欺诈本王，就直接扯着乳环，把你的乳头切掉，从伤口开始慢慢剔肉，直到挖出你的心脏，让人看看不忠的后果。”

王的描述血腥残忍。

但时臣丝毫不觉得恐惧。

反而是自己被细针穿刺，在左胸钉上饰物的设想，让他几乎战栗着哭喊起来。

“嘘。”吉尔伽美什松开手，轻笑道，“乖乖的，本王便不会伤害你，嗯？”

时臣点头。

“现在告诉本王，你在这儿都作了什么？”

时臣喘息一会儿，才说，“规整祭祀仪器，准备祭品...帮着打扫庭院。”

“没有服侍过男人？”

“王说些什么啊...怎么可能服侍男性！”时臣立刻辩驳，“接待我的祭祀女士似乎很忌惮外邦人，从不让我到前头来，这是第一次。”

“替本王保管的不错。”吉尔伽美什踢了伊什妲尔泥塑下的花盆一脚，“既然从前没有，今日开始好了。”

“王？”

“啧...本王说了，要宠幸你。”

时臣张大嘴巴。

吉尔伽美什叹气，“若不是为了你，本王何故来此。”

“方才本王说的，可都不做虚假。”吉尔伽美什捏着时臣的下巴，“若你不听话，第一次就给你穿刺佩戴，第二次就熔上链条，第三次么...把链条的另一端扣在本王的脚环上，链条不会很长，你就一辈子匍匐在本王脚下，像条狗一样爬着行走，做个活的见证。明白吗？”

“...明白。”时臣其实不明白。“王为什么会...将我——让我——”

“没有那么多为什么。”吉尔伽美什有些烦了，恶言道，“本王丢进宝库的便是本王的所有物，即使是个分身丢进去的，也是本王的东西，你就不能学着本王的宝具，一言不发任由本王使用么？无聊的问题这样多，真不知道现世的分身是怎么忍你的。”

——你没有忍耐。

时臣心中暗暗地想。

时臣反抗数次，吉尔伽美什大概是迟钝地明白了他是真的不想在神庙和自己完成什么“奉神的仪式”，就松开手，让他跟在自己后面，穿过宽广的神庙前部，抵达中央庭院。

神庙的庭院两侧，被石屏与草木遮掩着，有很多小小的房间。这些房间不是给祭司们休息使用，而是为了前来神庙拜访的男性使用。

——伊什妲尔神庙中的祭司，还有一个更加通常的说法，就是“神妓”。

以肉身奉献，上承司掌生育丰收的女神，下启渴望开枝散叶的凡民，代表女神与男性交媾，将生殖的活力传递下去，这就是神妓的用处。吉尔伽美什带着时臣穿过石屏，随意挑了一间空着的屋子。

“本来是要到后面祭坛上，不过你不是处子，本王也没有想让伊什妲尔看好戏的打算。”吉尔伽美什扣上门闩，嫌弃地看了看简陋石床上的毯子，“把衣服脱了，铺在上头。”

“诶...？”时臣抓着丘尼克的下摆，很是茫然，“为何要...脱...脱衣服？”

吉尔伽美什显然会错了意，“难道你让本王把自己的衣服脱了垫着吗？你知道本王的一件衣服值多少黄金吗？！”

“不是，王，为何要脱衣服......？”

“......噢，”吉尔伽美什打量他两眼，露出熟门熟路的微笑，“想让本王像安慰处子一样安慰你吗......”

“啊？不是！”时臣慌忙道，“王想要什么东西铺垫在这里...”

“脱衣服就是了，还要本王说几次？！”

“可是——”

 

在王的胁迫之下，把丘尼克脱掉，当成垫子使用。时臣又心疼那件衣裳，又有些惶恐；他实在搞不懂吉尔伽美的想法。明明有年轻美貌的女孩儿，却非要和自己交媾，说是为了向伊什妲尔请求乌鲁克的丰收，作为外邦男性他也没有什么资格成为通道。那，到底是为什么呢......

 

——乌鲁克人真是太荒淫了......

时臣这样想。

毫无疑问，那时候还没有名为内裤的东西出现。

英雄王就这样真空穿着卷衣，上空下也空。

把衣摆撩起来就很方便可以做不好的事情，好比他现在对时臣做的。

说什么“既然你觉得羞耻，在神庙就算了”，最后还是半强迫地要他答应口交。

“只用上面已经很便宜你了，”荒淫之国的王如此说，“又不会把你弄伤，更不会弄坏，啊——本王的雄伟，大概会让你喉咙痛个两三天。”

“王去找神庙内的处女会更好吧——”

“住口，本王的决断无需你多言。”吉尔伽美什按着他的肩膀，让他好好跪在自己面前。时臣想着到底为什么事情会发展成这样呢......

“你也是男人，知道男人的兴奋点，也不用本王教你。”吉尔伽美什大大咧咧敞开腿，顺便用脚踢了时臣一下，“还不快点。”

——真是恶劣。

时臣酝酿了很久，才颤颤巍巍伸出手去，扶着吉尔伽美什已经半勃起的性器。

“不许用手。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦道，“又不是有拉链和扣子，这样直接含住开始吸不就行了吗？——不许用手，把手背到身后。”

姿势很不舒服。时臣跪在地上，凹凸不平的硬地面让他的膝盖和小腿都疼得厉害，为了不直接压迫到突出的关节，他得分开些；要让自己能够到达含住吉尔伽美什的程度，就得用力挺直腰，加上方才王的要求是把手背在身后，全套做下来，时臣只觉得自己的骨头都要散了。

“什么‘用舌头舔’‘不能用牙齿’和‘吞到最里面’，都不用本王指点了，”吉尔伽美什饶有兴味地欣赏时臣像幼兽努力咬住食物一样的奋斗，更加颐指气使，“先亲吻顶端，不对——让你亲吻不是让你蹭！把脸贴在上面，用舌头——本王说了不会教你了！”

时臣咳嗽出声，他实在不明白吉尔伽美什的跳跃式思维。男性知道男性的兴奋点，并不意味着就能一次顺利完成口交这项极富挑战性的工作。吉尔伽美什的性器还在他眼前呈勃发之势，似乎时臣笨拙的技巧毫不影响性质。

“请求本王教导你。”吉尔伽美什命令道。

“......”时臣偷偷换了下姿势，“请王教导我......”

“允了。”吉尔伽美什答，“本以为你多少有些熟悉，居然什么也不懂...刚才像是故意的，用牙齿磕碰本王。”

“王想多了，只是不懂怎样做。”时臣徒劳无功的解释，“这样的事情恐怕正常男性一年也不会遇到一次......”

“你是正常男性吗？”吉尔伽美什鲜红的蛇瞳瞪着时臣，“少说话，多做事。先把嘴张开。”

时臣依言张口。

“舌头伸出来，从头部舔到根部，再舔舐回去，要轻要慢。”吉尔伽美什说，“前液记得舔掉，不然本王就擦在你的头发上。反正也不能进入你...没有什么用处。”

时臣照他说的去做，不过不怎么容易。

“真愚笨，”吉尔伽美什冷言，“现在含进去，慢慢来，一下子吞掉你会不舒服。”

“唔...谢谢王提点。”时臣适时插话，不想起到反面作用。

“有阿谀奉承的时间不如好好服侍本王！”

“是，是......”

“含进去的时候先用舌头，然后尽力往里，记得控制咽喉肌肉。”

——根本不行。

大概是吉尔伽美什也兴起了，他没有静坐等着时臣一个人动，而是就着时臣向前吞咽的动作，用力往时臣喉咙里头顶。粗壮的性器撑开口腔，摩擦着内部的嫩肉，时臣觉得自己要窒息了，吉尔伽美什还是不停。

“就这样，好好的吮吸...受不了的时候可以让本王退出一点，哈...本王也不是不通情达理的人。”他拍打时臣的脸颊，触手灼热湿润，因为过分吞咽不可能的粗度而留下生理性泪水。不过，到底是身体的条件反射，还是由肉体至内心都被欢愉满盈呢？

大约是考虑到时臣是头一次为男性口交，吉尔伽美什除了开头，也没有过多为难。实在无法忍受的时候，就退出来，有些爱抚意味的触碰时臣的竟被，让他通畅呼吸。这样往复数次，时臣也不知道过了多久，吉尔伽美什终于有要释放的迹象。满占口腔的性器变得更加粗大，几乎要把喉咙撑坏了。时臣想要推开，吉尔伽美什按住时臣的头，不让他挣脱，“不准吐出来，你知不知道整个乌鲁克有多少人想要本王的子嗣？”

“唔——”

“用鼻子喘气，堵上你能言善辩的嘴，连怎样求生都不知道了？”

根本没法呼吸。

喉咙被吉尔伽美什的性器刺穿，呼吸里都是他的气味，还有沐浴时添加的香料的味道。

腥咸的体液直接射到喉咙后部，下意识的吞咽让它们更加快速地融入身体。

——我吞下了王的精液。

这个认识让时臣惶恐地睁大眼睛。

一方面，认为这是错误的，另一方面，又有种自己被占据的兴奋。

好像吞下王的体液，被这样对待，会染上王的颜色，变成王的所有物。

吉尔伽美什确定时臣一滴不剩地吞下了自己的体液，才放开按住他的手。时臣没有高潮——他当然没有——却也瘫坐在地上，两眼无神。

吉尔伽美什握着自己的性器，在他脸上擦拭，“真是的...都是口水，难看死了。”

——说着难看，王其实是很欣赏这幅景象的。

蓝色的眼睛里头蕴满薄雾，将落未落的眼泪像是雨水。被过分使用的嘴唇发红，唇角有些破皮流血的痕迹。这个男人现在正捂着喉咙干呕，大概是想把射进食道的精液呕出来。


End file.
